Sauve moi de moi même
by tiguylerobot
Summary: Après que la classe 1A ai déménager dans les dortoirs Izuku c'est isoler de tout le monde. il réalisera un jour que parfois seul les gens qu'on ne crois pas voir sont les seul qui peuvent vraiment nous voir.


Presque l'entièreté de la classe 1A se dirigeais ver un parc d'attraction qui pour profiter de cette belle journée ensoleillé, les derniers temps ont été vraiment stressants pour les étudiants de Yuei, l'attaque des vilains pendant leur camps d'été, l'enlèvement de Bakugo, le combat final de All Might, l'emménagement dans les dortoirs, beaucoup de choses en si peu de temps, ils avaient besoins de lâcher la pressions. Aizawa avais décider de faire un cadeau a ses étudiants, ils le méritèrent biens.

-Bon tout le monde est prêt? Nous avons environs une heure d'autobus a faire avant d'arriver au parc.

-Ouai Aizawa senseï, merci encore pour la journée c'est super sympa de votre part.

-Quelqu'un a vu Deku?

Touts les élèves se regardèrent, ils venaient de remarquer de Midoriya n'étais pas présent.

-Je vais faire mon devoir de représentant de classe et entrer en contact avec pour vérifier son état. Iida sorti son téléphone sélectionna le nom de Midoriya. Laissa sonner quelques coup et Izuku décrocha.

-Oui Iida, que veux tu?

-Salutation a toi Midoriya, je te fait un appel téléphonique pour te rappeler notre sortie de classe au parc d'attraction offert par l'école.

-Je viendrais pas, j'ai..j'ai d'autres choses a faire.

-Mais..Mais Midoriya, nous devons tous rester uni en tant que classe

-TENYA! J'ai dis que je venais pas -clic-

-Mi..Midoriya?

-Et puis Iida, il arrive?

-Eh non, il m'as accroché la ligne au nez en me disant de manière sèche qu'il avait d'autres trucs a faire.

-On s'en fous du nerd, y veux pas venir qui reste dans son coin a se branler le manche!

-Je ne consens pas au langage de Bakugo mais il a raison, si Midoriya ne veux pas venir nous partons immédiatement. Aller tous dans le bus. Dit Aizawa avant d'entrer dans le bus et de s'installer dans son éternel sac de couchage. La classe entière monta dans l'autobus et celui ci parti ver sa destinations. Izuku était sur le toit et les regardait partir sans lui

-C'est mieux ainsi! Il s'éloigna du bord et recommença son entraînement. Pendant la journée entière les étudiants s'amusèrent tous ensemble a faire des manèges, jouant dans les arcades et ver la fin de la soirée ils étaient dans les stand pour jouer pour des peluches. Kirishima tentait de gagner un gros ourson aux allures extraterrestre pour sa petite amie Mina pendant que Ochako, Tsuyu et toru l'encourageait.

-Dites les filles, et si on tentait de gagner cette peluche de All Might pour Deku, ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir.

-Ouai Ochako, ta raison il a pas l'air dans son assiette ces derniers temps, mais tu es sa meilleure amie, il ne t'as pas parler?

-Non Mina, depuis qu'il es revenue de sa mission avec les autres pour sauver Bakugo il ne m'as presque pas parler, ni a moi ni a Tenya, je.. je commence a m'inquiéter.

-Allons les filles, Midoriya-san doit être bouleversé a cause de All Might! ribbit, je suis sur qu'il vas nous revenir tout souriant sous peu.

-J'espère Tsu, je l'espère.

Durant toute cette journée Izuku n'as fait que s'entraîner durement sur le toit, prenait peu de pause pour s'abreuver et manger des barres énergétiques, il ne regardait pas son téléphone, ne voulant pas voir les messages des autres, il devait s'entraîner. Lorsqu'il vit l'autobus approcher de l'école il se dépêcha de remballer ses choses et regagna sa chambre. Il ferma les lumières et ne fit aucun bruit. Souhaitant que les autres comprennent qu'il devais être en train de dormir et ne voulais pas être dérangé. Il fit alors des lectures de ses livres scolaires, voulant avancer dans son cursus, entraîner son corps n'était pas suffisant, il devait renforcer son cerveau également. Il s'endormit ver minuit pour se réveiller a 4h. Il se leva et alla a l'extérieur pour courir. Lorsqu'il rentra dans le dortoir ver 6h il croyais qu'il serais le seul encore debout a cet heure comme c'était le cas pour les derniers jours. Il ne remarqua pas les vêtements qui flottait dans le vide au comptoir de la cuisine a coté d'un bol de céréales.

-Oy Midoriya, tu est déjà debout? Izuku fut surprit et se retourna ver la source du bruit.

-He... oui Hakagure. Et il se dirigea ver la sortie.

-Hé attend, hier on s'inquiétait pour toi car tu n'es pas venu avec nous au parc d'attraction

-Vous auriez pas du! Il répondit sèchement et continua son chemin sans se retourner,

-Mais quel mouche l'as piquer celui la, je crois pas avoir fait de quoi pour qu'il m'ignore. Tan pis et elle attaqua son bol de céréales. Moins de 30 minutes plus tard la majorité des autre élèves sortirent de leur chambre, Mina se dirigea ver la son amie invisible comme elle fait presque tout les matin.

-Bon matin Toru, t'es déjà debout?

-Ouais, j'avais une envie pressante tôt et je voulais pas me rendormir, alors je suis venu manger des céréales pendant qu'on as encore du lait. J'ai croiser Midoriya, il rentrait de dehors en sueur, j'ai tenter de parler avec mais il m'as totalement ignoré et est parti a sa chambre.

-QUOI? depuis quand Midoriya ignore quelqu'un?

-Je sais pas mais il était froid, Bakugo avais presque l'air sympathique a comparé a lui.

-Non mais pour qui il se prend de faire ça a ma meilleure copine, je vais aller lui remonter les oreilles.

-Mais non Mina, il doit passer simplement une mauvaise passe. Je suis sur qu'il viendra s'excuser.

-Ya intérêt!

Izuku avait déjà pris une nouvelle douche et sortait par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour ne pas a croiser les autres de la classe, plus il les ignorerais mieux ce seras, c'est mieux ainsi. Il se dirigea ver l'école, ayant encore une heure avant le début des cours il avait le temps de se cacher et de faire le devoir de mathématique d'Ectoplasma qui est du pour la semaine suivante, ça lui donnera plus de temps pour la muscu ce soir. Il s'enferma dans les toilettes près de la classe et griffonna dans son cahier de devoir. Il fini sa dernière phrase et regarda sa montre, parfait la sonnerie s'activera dans environ 40 secondes, il rangea son livre dans son sac et se dirigea ver la classe. Lorsqu'il entra plusieurs le saluèrent mais il les ignora et s'assit a sa place. Bakugo se retournait pour sûrement l'insulter une fois de plus mais Aizawa fut très ponctuel aujourd'hui ce qui fit plaisir a Izuku. Les cours furent un enfer, plusieurs fois les autres essayèrent d'avoir l'attention de Izuku mais celui ci resta de marbre et écouta religieusement Aizawa. A la fin des cours il s'enfuit presque ne voulant pas a avoir a gérer les autres.

Il s'enferma dans le gymnase sautant le repas du soir, il devait fortifier son corps, il était trop faible, se blessait trop facilement, s'il ne s'était pas casser les 2 bras lors de son combat contre Muscular il aurais pu sauver Kacchan, il aurais pu empêcher que Ragdoll se fasse kidnapper et son alter voler, il aurais pu retarder le combat entre All For One et All Might, il aurais pu empêcher biens des événements, mais il fallait que son putain de corps se blesse a cause de One For All. Il devait être fort comme All Might, développer ses muscles pour ne plus avoir de contre coups a chaque fois qu'il y vas a 100%, sinon a quoi lui sert ce pouvoir si il ne peut utiliser que le 5eme. Trop avais souffert a cause de lui et il s'était jurer que c'était la dernière fois.

-DEKU! FAUT QU'ON PARLE. Izuku continua de travailler sur la machine, ignorant totalement Kacchan. JE T'AI DIT QUI FAUT QU'ON SE PARLE, T'ES SOURD PUTAIN?

Izuku arrêta son mouvement sèchement, il dévisagea Bakugo quelques secondes, se leva et alla ver la prochaine machine. Katsuki fulminait que le vert l'ignore de la sorte, il lui agrippa l'épaule fortement pour le forcer a se retourner. Izuku se retourna très rapidement en activant son alter, on voyait les éclairs vert l'entourer et il pris le poignet de Katsuki d'une poigne très forte.

-Ne t'avise plu de me toucher Bakugo.

-Co...Comment tu m'as appeler?

-Bakugo, il me semble que c'est ton putain de nom.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelle plus Kacchan?

-C'est fini... tout est fini. Le gentil Midoriya n'existe plus. Depuis le nombre d'années que tu veux que je ne t'adresse plus la parole, ton souhait vas se réaliser. Il continuait d'appliquer une pression énorme sur le poignet de Bakugo, celui ci ne cillait pas d'un pouce même s'il avait très mal.

-Putain Deku! Y'en a marre, les autres font chier parce que tu traîne pu avec personne et ça m'enrage de les voir gémir dans leur coin.

-Pauvre petit Bakugo, on ne parle pas assez de toi et ça te fait chier? Je m'en branle, je fais ce qui me tente. J'ai riens a faire avec personne, ni toi, ni eux, laisser moi juste seul.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer merde? Je te reconnais plus?

-il c'est passé que j'ai compris.

-Compris quoi?

-J'ai...et puis merde je m'en branle de ce que ça peux t'intéresser.

-Putain de nerd, tu vas me répondre avant que je t'explose la gueule. Izuku ne pris pas la menace, avec son autre main et agrippa Bakugo a la gorge le levant de terre.

-TA GUEULE BAKUGO, C'EST FINI, TU NE ME MENACERA PLUS JAMAIS, JE NE SUIS PLUS TON SOUFFRE DOULEUR, T'AS COMPRIS PUTAIN DE TARÉ, C'EST FINI. Il le lança au loin. Disparais de ma vue, disparaît de ma vie, je veux plus riens savoir de personne, et ne t'avise surtout pas de tenter de m'attaquer car plus jamais je ne laisserais personne me blesser TU M'ENTEND CONNARD?.

-VA CHIER DEKU, TU VOIS PAS QUE TU FAIT DE LA PEINE AUX AUTRES, TU VOIS PAS OCHAKO QUI PLEURE CAR ELLE S'INQUIETE POUR TOI?

-C'est Ochako maintenant? Plus face ronde? T'as qu'as t'en occupé maintenant, je...je veux qu'on me foutre la paix, j'ai pas besoins de vous, et vous n'avez certainement pas besoin de moi. J'ai réaliser quelque chose, tu n'as jamais arrêter de m'appeler Deku même lorsque j'avais décider que ce nom devais me faire avancer, tu n'as jamais arrêter de m'appeler Deku car seulement toi et moi connaissons la vraie signification de ce nom et tu avais raison, je suis un bon a riens, un inutile, un minable. Je ne suis riens tu l'as toujours dit, alors fait comme et oublie même mon existence. Tout le monde dois m'oublier...

-Dek.

-FOUE MOI LA PAIX BORDEL, T'AS PAS COMPRIS, DÉGAGE DE MA VIE... les éclairs autour de Izuku étaient de plus en plus violente.

-J'ai compris putain de taré de nerd, reste seul dans ton coin, on vas tous mieux vivre sans un minable comme toi. Et il sorti du gymnase. Izuku restait planté la au milieu de la salle le regard dans le vide et tout d'un coup il s'effondra a genoux, il posa ses deux mains au sol et on le voyais trembler. Si on regardait de plus près on voyais les larmes lui couler des yeux.

-C'est biens Kacchan, tu as compris, j'espère que tu pourras faire comprendre aux autres aussi, vous devez rester loin de moi...je..je dois vous protéger tous, je dois être plus fort pour les affronter a votre place, ils ne vous feront plus jamais de mal, je...je ne laisserais plus jamais personne vous blesser, mais pour cela je dois m'éloigner de vous tous...même si pour cela je dois vous blesser... ils m'ont pris en cible, je sais très biens que Shigaraki me suivais au centre commercial, il vas vouloir m'atteindre a travers vous et je...je vais sortir de vos vie pour mieux vous protéger tous, c'est mon devoir d'ami, de héro...

Izuku resta a pleurer encore plusieurs minutes accroupis au sol avant de reprendre ses esprits et de retourner travailler son corps. Il n'avais jamais remarque ni lui ni Bakugo que leur échange n'était pas si privé que ce qu'ils espérait. Il n'as jamais remarquer la présence fantomatique de Toru Hakagure qui était présente dans le gymnase.

-Izuku, qu'as tu fait? Se dit elle tout bas. Et elle quitta la pièce pour retourner au dortoir. Arrivé a la salle commune elle demanda aux autre filles de venir la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Elle devais en parler aux autres, elles devaient aider Midoriya.

Mina, Momo, Kyoka, Ochako et Tsuyu la suivirent dans sa chambre et elles referment la porte derrière elles, Mina pris Toru dans ses bras, son ton de voix trahissait son inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Toru? Raconte nous ma chérie.

-C'est...C'est Midoriya.. il ne vas pas biens du tout

-Deku? Laissa échapper Uraraka!

-Qu'as tu vu? Demanda Jiro.

-Il...il a mal...il veux nous blesser volontairement pour qu'on le sorte de nos vie... il.. Elle pris une grande respiration. Il se trouve trop faible je crois et il c'est fait un devoir de nous protéger contre la ligue des vilains ou je ne sais pas qui d'autres, je l'ai vu se battre contre Bakugo et toute la rage qu'il a déverser sur lui faisait peur. Elle leur raconta toute l'histoire, toutes les paroles qu'elle se souvient de leur échange et aussi la crise de pleur et le monologue qu'il se faisait a la fin.

Les six filles ne savaient comment réagir, elle s'inquiétait tous pour Izuku, il est tellement un bon ami, et de savoir qu'il veux les rejeter pour ces raisons, elle ne l'acceptaient pas. Elles devaient le convaincre de continuer d'être dans leurs vie avant que le pire ne se produise. Uraraka pleurait toute son âme, elle était sa meilleure amie et n'avais pas vu la peine qui rongeait Izuku.

-On dois lui parler, lui faire entendre raison. (Momo)

-Mais il ne nous laissera pas l'approcher. Il vas nous fuir comme la peste. (Kyoka)

-Moi je peux l'approcher! Dit Hakagure. Il ne me verra pas et je tenterais de lui parler...je dois l'aider, il es si vulnérable, je ne peux m'enlever les images que j'ai de lui pleurant je...Mina la pris encore dans ses bras

-Chut, on vas être la pour lui, on vas toutes être la, il a besoin de nous.

-J'ai peur qu'il fasse une grosse bêtise, il est une si bonne personne pour nous tous, il...il est un si gentil garçon, on ne peux pas le laisser se détruire comme il veux faire.

Les jours qui suivirent Toru passa ces temps libre a rester près de Izuku a son insu, plus elle passait du temps avec lui plus elle apprenait a connaître cette version dépressive de Midoriya et elle ne l'aimais vraiment pas. Ou es passé le Izuku tout souriant? Le Izuku qui se sacrifiait pour ses amis, il a disparut ou plutôt il est caché sous...elle ne savait même pas comment décrire ce qu'elle voyait, il n'était que l'ombre de lui même. Biens qu'il prenait de la masse musculaire on voyais qu'il se sous alimentait, il ne dormais presque plus tellement il avait le visage fatigué, il pleurait souvent lorsqu'il voyait au loin les autres de sa classe c'est évident qu'il lui manquait mais a chaque fois elle l'entendait monologuer.

-Vous serez en sûreté sous peu, lorsque j'aurais réussis a contrôler mon alter vous serez en sécurité, je vous le promet.

Plus d'une fois elle le surprit a s'endormir d'épuisement sur le toit du dortoir. Elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de le veiller a chaque fois pour surveiller son état. Elle le couvrit d'une couverture plus d'une fois et restait a ses coté lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été une amie plus proche de lui, biens sur ils s'entendait biens avant son changement de caractère, mais sinon ils n'avaient pas été très proche, et elle s'était jurée que lorsqu'il reviendrait a lui elle corrigera la situation et se rapprocherai du vraie Izuku. Un jour qui pluvieux et assez venteux Izuku poursuivait son entraînement draconien loin de tous encore sur le toit. Malgré que ses amies lui disait de ne pas sortir nue par cette température Toru avait tenue a veiller encore sur Izuku, juste en cas ou. Il enchaînait une série de coup de poing et de pieds dans le vide comme il faisait régulièrement lorsque soudain un violent vent plus fort que les autres frappa le toit du dortoir, Toru ne faisait pas vraiment attention a l'environnement, elle n'était concentrée que sur le vert. Le vent la bouscula violemment et elle bascula dans le vide. Avec le hurlement qu'elle a crier Izuku fut surpris et regarda ver le bas. Il cru voir la forme de Hakagure avec l'eau sur son corps. Il activa One For All a pleine puissance et sauta du toit en se donnant un élan a pleine la voyait mal mais arrivait a distinguer sa silhouette, il tendit les bras et il parvint a l'atteindre et la prendre contre lui, il réussit a se revirer de bord, la mettant par dessus lui faisant dos au sol, la chute semblait durer une éternité. Toru paniquait elle était sure de mourir lorsqu'elle vit Izuku sourire, un sourire que All Might faisait lorsqu'il disait que tout vas bien aller. Il se redressas a la dernière seconde avant l'impacte et hurla un puissant SMASH!

On entendit au loin une puissante explosion. Plusieurs personnes sortirent dehors et regardèrent ver l'endroit ou la poussière retombait lourdement avec la pluie. Un immense cratère était creusé dans le sol et en son milieu on voyait Izuku debout entouré de milliers d'éclair vert, ceux qui connaissait biens l'homme voyait une différence significative dans ses éclairs, ils étaient plus clairs que jamais, plus étendue autour de son corps

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait Midoriya? Questionna Kaminari?

-Il se la joue Super Saïyan avec ses éclairs. Répondit Kirishima a la blague.

-REGARDEZ! cria Mina ils regardèrent mieux la scène et ils virent que Izuku portait dans ses bras quelque chose, lorsque les autres de la classe s'approchèrent ils purent distinguer une silhouette a cause de la poussière collée sur leurs corps avec la pluie.

-TORU! Mina courra ver son amie. Midoriya qu'est- ce qui. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, une boule dans la gorge.

-Elle est tombée du toit du dortoir, je l'ai rattraper a temps. Elle doit être sonnée par le choc de l'atterrissage. Je vais la conduire chez Recovery Girl

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sur le toit? Questionna Iida

-Ca...il ne finit pas sa phrase, il couru a pleine vitesse que son alter lui permis ver l'école, Hakagure avait besoin de soin immédiat.

-Midoriya t'as pas répondu!

-Laisse le Iida (Mina)

-Mais!

-Non Iida, pour l'instant il n'as en tête que la santé de Toru, on le questionnera des qu'il reviendra.

-Vous vous foutez de moi, on vois Midoriya au beau milieu d'un cratère a l'extérieur tenant dans ses bras Hakagure inconsciente disant qu'ils venait de tomber du toit, lui qui disparaît pendants des semaines et c'est tout ce que tu as a dire? Todoroki qui avait assister a la scène comme toutes la classe posa sa main sur l'épaule de Iida

-Écoute la Iida, pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est Hakagure, pour Midoriya on le gérera plus tard, je sais qu'il nous fuie depuis trop longtemps mais ce n'est ni la place, ni le moment de gérer la situation, rentrons tous au sec et tentons de voir avec Aizawa Senseï et All Might Senseï ce que nous devons faire.

Arrivé a l'aile médicale Izuku déposa Toru sur une civière en disant dans les vague lignes ce qu'il venait de se produire a Recovery Girl. Il alla quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle le retint par le bras.

-Jeune homme, tu crois sérieusement partir d'ici après ce que tu viens de me dire, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'installer sur le lit a coté et je veux t'examiner après, un tel choc sur tes jambes ont du les endommager encore.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, Assis et laisse moi m'occuper d'elle. Tu es un bon garçon Izuku, ce que tu as fait est héroïque, peu de gens aurais sauter d'un toit pour rattraper quelqu'un.

-C'est de ma faute si elle est tombée, j'ignore pourquoi elle m'observait, mais si je n'était pas aller sur le toit m'isoler...eh je veux dire m'entraîner elle ne serais pas tomber.

-Jeune Izuku, je commence a te connaître tu sais, tu n'es pas responsable de tout les malheur du monde.

-J'ai en moi One For All, l'alter de All Might, c'est a moi de devenir un symbole de la paix, mais pour l'instant je ne fait que mettre tout le monde en danger, peut être...

-Peut-être que quoi? Que tu devrait tout abandonner? Tes études? Ta mère? ta vie? Même abandonner ton pouvoir et déjà trouver un remplaçant, quelqu'un qui serait mieux que toi pour hériter de One For All?

-Oui...All Might m'as parler qu'il avait considérer également un autre candidat pour hériter de son héritage, un certain Togata

-Foutaise!

-Pardon?

-J'ai dit foutaise, tu es le jeune homme le plus courageux que j'ai eu la chance de croiser en ces murs, tu as un cœur pur Izuku, Toshinori ne t'as pas léguer ce pouvoir pour riens, tu est fondamentalement bon, oui tu as un coup dur ces derniers temps mais cela vas s'arranger. Tout s'arrange mon garçon.

-Mais..

-Non Izuku, pas de mais. Elle fit une longue pause cherchant ses mots. La vie est parsemée de moment qui nous remettent en questions, surtout la vie de héro. Tu dois apprendre a vivre avec certains choix et certains événements. Tu sera confronté a certaines situations ou tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde, sais tu ce que tu dois faire dans ce cas?

-Continuer d'en sauver le plus d'autres possibles?

-Exactement, sauve en d'autres mais n'oublie jamais ceux qui sont rester derrière, ils te motiveront a toujours aller de l'avant. Tu sais même le grand All Might ne peux toujours sauver tout le monde.

-Je sais...

-Alors qu'es-ce qui te reste a faire? Izuku ne répondit pas. Il continua de fixer Recovery Girl qui finissait d'ausculter Hakagure et fit ce qu'il semblais le plus approprié a la situation. Il sourit, il fit un énorme sourire a l'infirmière.

-C'est biens mon garçon, tu as comprit. Elle finit avec Toru et regarda l'état de Izuku.

-Tu sais, te pousser a bout comme tu fait n'est pas bon pour ton corps, tu dois dormir et manger. Sinon je peux affirmer que tu as réussit a biens contrôler ton pouvoir, avec cet impact tu aurais du avoir les jambes en miette et regarde toi, tu n'as pas la moindre égratignures. Maintenant tu vas te reposer et promet moi que tu vas prendre soin de toi, je t'apprécie biens mon garçon. Elle lui tapota la tête. Je dois me rendre a une réunion du personnel, j'attends de toi que tu te repose.

-Biens madame, je vais vous écouter. Recovery Girl quitta la pièce laissant un Izuku pensif et une Toru encore endormie. Il ne se coucha pas comme il devait le faire mais s'installa plutôt sur la chaise a coté de la femme invisible, observant son état.

-Je m'excuse...je sais que tu m'espionnais sûrement pour savoir pourquoi je vous fuyais mais tu ne dois pas je...je vais devoir m'isoler mieux... même de toi je crois...j'avais raison être près de moi est dangereux...je suis maudit.

-Je ne crois pas Midoriya!

-QUOI! TU EST RÉVEILLÉE?

-Eh oui, depuis un bon moment mais bon, tu ne l'as pas remarquer, tu sais...invisible. Izuku commençait a paniquer un peu.

-As tu entendu ma conversation avec, elle ne lui laissa pas terminer sa question.

-Oui j'ai tout entendue, je crains ne pas tout avoir compris mais ce que je sais c'est que c'est un énorme secret que tu partage avec All Might et l'infirmière. Izuku ne savais plus sur quel pied danser, le secret de son alter avait été découvert par quelqu'un de sa classe et il ne connaissait pas assez personnellement la jeune femme pour savoir si il pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Ma..Mais...

-Relax Midoriya, je sais que je dois rester muette, je ne suis pas stupide. Donc si j'ai cru comprendre, All Might t'aurais donner ton alter? Izuku restait muet quelques instant, valais mieux ne plus mentir, cela ne servirais pas a grand choses a ce stade.

-C'est exacte...je suis, ou plutôt j'étais sans alter, un jour All Might m'as remarquer, il voyait quelque chose en moi, il m'as entraîner et m'as léguer son alter.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un alter qui se donne.

-C'est un cas unique, c'est un alter qui se transmet de gens en gens au cours des générations pour donner de l'espoir aux gens, un genre de symbole.

-Et c'est ce que tu es, un symbole de la paix a ton tour?

-Moi, je suis plutôt l'échec de One For All...

-One For All...c'est un joli nom pour ton alter, il te représente biens, toi seul pour tout le monde...mais d'un autre coté...il sonne comme un sacrifice, et je n'aime pas savoir que tu es près a te sacrifier pour nous.

-Je...

-Non Midoriya, tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Cela fait des semaines qu'on se fait du soucis pour toi, cela fait des semaines que je reste près de toi invisible pour surveiller que tu ne fasse pas une grosse bêtise.

-Je le sais

-Pardon?

-Je savais que tu était la, j'avais remarquer ta présence.

-Comment?

-Plein de petit détail, des fois des petits bruit de pas, des fois tu accrochait des objets, plusieurs fois tu m'as recouvert d'une couverture, ton odeur.

-Mon odeur?

-Tu as un shampoing qui sent merveilleusement bon, un mélange d'orange et de noix de coco

-Tu... elle rougirais sûrement si elle avait un teint.

-l'important maintenant est que tu garde tout cela pour toi, All Might m'as fait promettre que jamais je ne divulguerais ce secret, même ma propre mère ne le sais pas.

-Je serais muette, mais nous devons discuter.

-De?

-Ton comportement autodestructeur.

-Je...je n'ai riens a dire, regarde, continuez votre vie et oubliez moi, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Izuku ne vis jamais la main invisible qui le frappa au visage.

-Tu vas arrêter maintenant?

-Hakag

-NON IZUKU! J'en ai assez, assez de te voir t'isoler de nous, assez de te détruire seul dans ton petit univers, donne moi une seule bonne raison de te laisser faire, UNE SEULE!

-TU VEUX UNE RAISON, JEN AI DES TAS, JE SUIS UNE MERDE, UN PUTAIN DE DEKU INUTILE...il commença a pleurer, toute ma putain de vie depuis que j'ai 4 ans Kacchan ma répéter que je ne servait a riens, que j'étais une plaie pour tout le monde, un punching-bag ambulant, il m'as même suggérer de me suicider dans l'espoir de renaître avec un alter et putain que j'ai eu le goût de le faire. Et un beau jour hé que de joie, je reçois un alter et même le meilleur au monde, mais il fallait qu'a chaque fois que je l'utilise je détruise mon PUTAIN DE CORPS INUTILE! Je..Je suis faible Toru, je ne suis même pas capable de protéger les gens que je suis censé aimer, tout ceux qui reste près de moi finissent par le payer, c'est pour ça que je dois rester loin de vous tous, je...je dois devenir plus fort, plus résistant, je dois dompter ce pouvoir afin de ne plus me briser...si j'aurais été plus fort cet été, Kacchan et Ragdoll n'aurais jamais été kidnapper, elle serait toujours une héro pro car elle aurais toujours son alter et All Might...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Elle posa une main sur la sienne, Izuku tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui peux nous arriver, nous faisons des choix et nous vivons avec, nous allons tous devenirs héro donc nous devons nous attendre a subir des épreuves dans le futur.

-Mais

-Non, pas de mais...Cela fait des semaines que je t'observe et je...d'une certaine manière je me suis attachée a toi, je ne veux pas te perdre, sil te plais, reviens nous. Elle se leva et se mit en face de Izuku, nous avons besoin de retrouver notre Midoriya, celui qui souriait toujours, celui qui nous aide a étudier, celui qui vas passer du temps avec nous, celui que j'aime bien. Pas cet être froid et non social que tu tente de devenir depuis des semaines.

-Je le fais pour vous protéger.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne façon, et nous n'avons pas besoin de ta protection, ce que nous avons besoin c'est que tu sois a nos coté lorsque ça vas mal, tu nous inspire dans ces moment, tu nous donne du courage. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-To..Toru...pppourquois?

-Çà c'est pour avoir sauter d'un toit pour me sauver la vie. Elle l'embrassa sur l'autre joue. Çà c'est pour avoir pris soin de moi et m'avoir fait confiance avec l'histoire de ta vie et ton alter. Elle l'embrassa ensuite sur la bouche. Izuku restait figer ne respirant plus. Et celui la je te laisse le deviner la raison. Maintenant promet moi que tu vas nous revenir, sil te plaît, je...nous avons besoin que tu revienne.

Izuku tentait de remettre ses esprits en place. Toru venais de l'embrasser et confesser qu'elle l'aimait, bien sur il ne restait pas indifférent face cet aveux mais il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de relation.

-Hakagure je

-Toru, je m'appelle Toru et je tiens a ce que tu m'appelle par mon nom.

-To..Toru, Je..je j'apprécie que tu confesse tes sentiments mais je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de relation.

-Je sais Izuku, et je vais t'attendre. Elle pris sa main dans la sienne faisant encore rougir Izuku. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de revenir ver nous, oublions ces dernières semaines, nous avons tous trop souffert, surtout toi. Izuku la regardait dans la direction qu'il imagine ou ses yeux sont et hocha de la tète. Ils se dirigèrent ver la sortie et regagnèrent le dortoir, toujours unis par leur mains. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au dortoir la plupart de la classe était dans la salle commune vaquant a leur occupations et s'inquiétant de l'état de Hakagure. Lorsqu'ils virent Izuku beaucoup se dirigèrent ver lui pour le coincer avant qu'il ne songe a s'échapper une fois de plus.

-Ça vas aller, laisser nous respirer un peu, vous me piétinez (Toru)

-Toru, tu vas biens ma chérie (Mina)

-Oui tout vas biens, j'ai été chanceuse que Izuku sois la pour moi. Maintenant si vous le permettez j'aimerais aller prendre une douche et m'habiller car si vous ne le réaliser pas je suis toujours nue et je commence a avoir froid.

-Je...Je vais aller prendre une douche également, si vous voulez biens me laisser passer(Izuku)

-Oh non Deku, tu ne te sauveras pas de nous cette fois, Tu nous dois des explications. Dit Ochako en lui coupant la parole.

-Je te promet Uraraka, je vais revenir, je l'ai promis a quelqu'un et je vais tenir ma promesse. Dit il en regardant dans la direction ou il savait que Toru était il y a encore quelques quitta les autres leur promettant de revenir dans quelques instants et entra dans sa chambre pour prendre une longue douche, Il avait besoin de réfléchir a cette journée qu'il ne savais pas trop comment décrire. Hakagure qui tombait du toit de l'école, Hakagure qui manque de mourir, Hakagure qui entend sa conversation avec Recovery Girl, Hak...non, elle mérite que je l'appelle Toru, Toru qui me lance mes 4 vérités en plein visage, Toru qui m'em...m'embrasse. Il toucha ses lèvres se remémorant la sensation de celles de la femme invisible sur les siennes. Pourquoi as elle fait cela, je ne me considère pas vraiment beau, pas vraiment attirant, plutôt banal, alors qu'elle es si merveilleuse, toujours joyeuse, toujours la pour soutenir tout le monde...il était perdu dans ses pensée lorsqu'il entendis la porte de sa chambre ouvrir. Il se retourna pour fixer...le vide?

-Toru?

-Désoler Izuku, mais il fallait que je revienne te voir.

-O...Ok mais pourquoi est tu nue?

-Oh, et bien je sort de la douche et j'aime pas trop quand mes vêtements me colle a la peaux, et vu que je suis invisible biens ca ne me dérange pas trop d'être nue.

-Da...D'accord mais tu aurais pu attendre?

-Non, je devais revenir te voir, j'ai...j'ai eu peur que tu ne te sauve encore, que tu te renferme encore si personne n'es la pour toi. Izuku était touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle tenait a lui mais est-ce qu'il le méritait? Elle s'approcha de l'homme en face d'elle et pris sa main. Izuku, je dois savoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je dois savoir si tu vas nous revenir, si tu vas rester ici avec nous si. Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, Izuku l'avais rapproché de lui et l'as pris dans ses bras.

-Je vais rester avec toi Toru je te l'ai promis. Je...je vais revenir ver vous, je vais redevenir Izuku. Il ne su pas pourquoi mais l'envie de l'embrasser lui traversa l'esprit. Bien sur qu'il était attiré par Toru, par sa personnalité, sa joie de vivre, par son rire et son petit grain de folie. Toru je...je...

-Izuku...tu... elle ne finit sa phrases car une paire de lèvre venait de capter les siennes. C'était un baisé maladroit mais plein d'émotions, des émotions de deux adolescents qui découvre la vie. Ils se collaient l'un l'autre caressant le dos de leur partenaire en s'embrassant passionnément jusqu'à ce que Izuku réalise ce qu'il se passe. Il se décolla et retourna.

-J'ai..j'ai fait quelque chose de mal Izuku.

-Non ...non Toru c'est que...vois tu je réalise que tu es nue collée sur moi et je ne suis pas très habillé vu que je sortais la douche quand tu es entrée et que je n'ai qu'une serviette et je...Toru s'était approché et tentait d'avoir un contact visuel avec Izuku lorsqu'elle vit une déformation dans la serviette au niveau de l'entre jambe de l'homme.

-Oh...je ...je...

-Pardonne moi Toru...je te promet que je ne suis pas un pervers...mais je crois que mon corps n'ai réagit seul et ….

-C'est correcte...je...je vais aller m'habiller et on redescend voir les autres qu'en pense tu?

-C'est...c'est une excellente idée …..oui...je vais retourner dans la douche...une douche froide oui...

-Izuku?

-Oui?

-Est-ce qu'on est?

-Je crois que oui, si tu le veux?

-Oui...je veux être ta petite amie.

-Je serais heureux d'être ton petit ami également. Les deux adolescents tendirent la main l'un ver l'autre, Toru pris celle de Izuku dans la sienne et ils restèrent dans cette positions quelques minutes qui semblait leur durer des heures, Toru lâcha la main de Izuku et se dirigea ver la porte.

-Retrouve moi en bas, il est temps de retrouver les autres.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent et Toru regagna sa chambre. Ils se vêtirent et se retrouvèrent devant l'entré de l'aire commune ou ils savaient que leurs amis les attendait.

-Tu est prêt?

-Tu reste avec moi?

-Toujours... Izuku... promet moi que tu ne t'éloignera plus jamais de nous..je..je veux être dans ta vie Izuku.

-Je te le promet Toru, je veux être avec toi, aujourd'hui et demain. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se prendre la main et d'entrer dans l'aire commune ou Izuku allait revoir ses amis...non pas juste ses amis...sa famille, Celle pour qui il est prêt a tout sacrifier pour les protéger. Il avait des excuses a présenter et des explications a donner. Il regarda une fois de plus la femme invisible a ses coté, sachant qu'elle était la avec lui comme elle l'as été ces dernières semaines et il savait qu'il pouvait tout affronté si elle était la. Ils franchirent ensemble la porte et tout le monde était la, attendant Izuku pour une bonne conversation, mais quel ne fut pas la surprise générale de le voir marchant a coté de vêtements qui flottait dans le vide, tout le monde reconnaissait la forme fantomatique de Hakagure, mais ce qui surprit le plus fut de voir la position du bras de Izuku, la forme de sa main qui montrait très clairement qu'il tenait quelque chose entre ses doigt, le bracelet qui flottait dans le vide juste a coté de ce bras, la robe volante qui était très près du corps de Izuku. Le couple s'arrêtait devant tout le monde. Izuku regarda une dernière fois en direction de Toru et celle ci lui souffla a l'oreille un petit mot d'encouragement. Il lui sourit et se retourna devant les autres.

-Mes amis, Je...Pardonnez moi, ces dernières semaines j'ai été...comment je pourrais le dire... un vrai trou du cul envers vous...mais je vous promet que c'est terminer...je...Je suis de retour ver vous. J'ai été froid, distant, irritable et même méchant, je...je ne me sentait pas assez biens pour vous, j'étais persuadé que je devais sortir de vos vies car je ne vous méritait pas...j'avais l'impression de vous avoir abandonner avant même que je ne m'éloigne de vous. Il se mit a pleurer et s'agenouilla en faisant face a terre. Pardonnez moi mes amis, vous êtes tous important pour moi, vous êtes ma famille... je...

Ochako s'approcha de son meilleur ami et s'agenouilla a ses coté en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Deku...Pardonne nous également, nous sommes tes amis et nous n'avons pas pu voir a temps ta souffrance. Nous avons été si inquiets pour toi.

-Vous n'avez pas a vous excuser Uraraka, j'ai été dans le tors, j'avais tellement l'impression d'avoir échoué envers vous que je devais...je devais disparaître de vos vies pour arranger les choses, que vous seriez mieux sans moi que... Todoroki s'est agenouillé a coté de son premier vrai amis et lui aussi posa une main sur son autre épaule.

-Midoriya, je crois que tous ici avons des tors dans cette histoire, je crois que ces dernières semaines devrons nous servir de leçon et nous permettre tous de grandir et de maturer grâce a ces événements. Il se releva et tendis la main a Izuku. Aller reviens ver nous Midoriya, comme tu l'as dit, nous sommes une famille et nous allons traverser cette épreuve tous ensemble. Izuku se releva et fut accueillis par une accolade de son ami bicolore.

-Mec c'était vraiment viril de ta part ces excuses, c'est évident qu'on te pardonne tous, et on espère que tu nous pardonne aussi. PAS VRAI LES MECS? S'écria Kirishima au restant de la classe. Plusieurs crièrent un OUAI! collectif. Bon maintenant qu'on est tous réconcilier, si on faisait un party pour remettre de la bonne ambiance ici? Tous furent d'accord, la musique démarra et des jeux commencèrent. Izuku était heureux de les retrouver mais se sentait encore mal de les avoir abandonner. Il sorti un peu prendre l'air sur la terrasse pou tenter de se calmer un peu et un moment donné il senti une main sur la sienne.

-Tu veux nous fuir?

-Non Toru, juste réfléchir un instant, j'ai encore beaucoup a me faire pardonner mais je crois que le temps vas m'aider a faire disparaître ces sentiments de culpabilités que j'ai d'enfouie en moi.

-Et je te l'ai dis, je vais être la pour toi, je sais que notre relation est encore jeune mais j'y crois fort et je vais être la pour toi. Elle s'accota sur son épaule. L'air était encore froid a cause de l'orage qui s'était déchaîne dehors plutôt mais on voyais a présent le soleil qui se couchait avec les nuages qui disparaissait. C'est quand même une journée mouvementée non?

-Oui en effet mais je ne la regrette pas.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda elle

-A cause de cela. Il caressa le visage de la jeune femme, trouva son menton et approcha son visage avant de l'embrasser. Je t'aime Toru, et je suis heureux que tu m'aie sauver de moi même. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pour seul témoin le soleil qui disparaissait de plus en plus au loin, et également la classe 1-A au complet qui les espionnaient par la fenêtre.


End file.
